1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to retaining brackets for use in electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to brackets for retaining circuit boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems are generally sensitive to shock and vibration. Inevitably, computer systems are shipped to an end-user and, during this shipment, the computer systems are exposed to substantial shock and vibration. This shock and vibration can cause the computer system to fail.
FIG. 1 is a side plan view of a computer system 10 having a circuit board 12 attached to a mother board 14 in accordance with the prior art. As shown FIG. 1, mother board 14 included a socket 16, and circuit board 12 fit into socket 16 in a well known manner. Of importance, use of socket 16 allowed circuit board 12 to be readily removed from mother board 14 for replacement or repair.
To remove circuit board 12, retaining clips 18, which were pivotably attached to circuit board 12, were moved from a lock position L to an unlocked position U (indicated in dashed lines). This caused retaining clips 18 to become disengaged from locking beams 20. Circuit board 12 was then slid from socket 16 and removed from mother board 14.
Disadvantageously, shock and vibration, e.g., during transportation, sometimes caused retaining clips 18 to become shook loose. Once loose, retaining clips 18 became disengage from locking beams 20 and circuit board 12 was free to move. Undesirably, circuit board 12 slid out of socket 16 as indicated by arrow 22 causing failure of computer system 10.
Even if retaining clips 18 were not shook loose, shock and vibration, e.g., during transportation, caused mother board 14 to bend and move away from circuit board 12 as indicated by arrow 24. Again, circuit board 12 undesirably slid out of socket 16 causing failure of computer system 10.
In any event, decoupling of circuit board 12 from socket 16 caused failure of computer system 10. However, to maintain customer satisfaction and to minimize service cost associated with computer system 10, is important to prevent failure of computer system 10.
In accordance with the present invention, a mother board retaining bracket is mounted to an outer circuit board housing and supports an edge of a mother board. In this manner, the mother board retaining bracket prevents the mother board from moving, e.g., during transportation, and prevents the associated failure of the computer system.
In one particular embodiment, the mother board retaining bracket includes a body having a mounting aperture, one or more upper tabs extending perpendicularly from the body, and one or more lower tabs extending perpendicularly from the body. The upper tabs lie in a first plane and the lower tabs lie in a second plane spaced apart from the first plane. The upper tabs, the lower tabs, and the body define a slot, and the edge of the mother board is supported in the slot.
A method of supporting the mother board includes defining a slot by the upper tabs, the body, and the lower tabs of the mother board retaining bracket. An edge of the mother board is slid into the slot. The body of the mother board retaining bracket is mounted to a circuit board housing.
The computer system further includes a single locker belt retaining bracket. The single locker belt retaining bracket extends across retaining clips at one end of circuit boards and thus locks the retaining clips and circuit boards in place. In this manner, the single locker belt retaining bracket prevents the retaining clips from becoming shook loose, e.g., during transportation, and prevents the associated failure of the computer system.
In one particular embodiment, the single locker belt retaining bracket includes an arm and a first extension attached to a first end of the arm. The first extension includes a mounting aperture. A first end of a second extension is attached to a second end of the arm. A tab is attached to a second end of the second extension.
To lock a retaining clip in place with the arm of the single locker belt retaining bracket, the tab is located in a slot of a first circuit board housing. A screw is passed through the mounting aperture in the first extension. The screw is threaded into a threaded structure in or adjacent a second circuit board housing. This causes the arm of the single locker belt retaining bracket to contact the retaining clip and lock it in place.
The computer system also includes a double locker belt retaining bracket. The double locker belt retaining bracket extends across retaining clips at both ends of circuit boards and thus locks the retaining clips and circuit boards in place. In this manner, the double locker belt retaining bracket prevents the retaining clips from becoming shook loose, e.g., during transportation, and prevents the associated failure of the computer system.
In one particular embodiment, the double locker belt retaining bracket includes a body and a first extension attached to a first end of the body. The first extension includes a mounting aperture. A first end of a second extension is attached to a second end of the body. A second end of the second extension includes a first protrusion and a second protrusion.
To mount the double locker belt retaining bracket to a first circuit board housing and a second circuit board housing, a first mounting stud and a second mounting stud are attached to the first circuit board housing. The first protrusion of the double locker belt retaining bracket is passed around the first mounting stud.
The double locker belt retaining bracket is slid towards the first mounting stud. This allows the second protrusion to be passed around the second mounting stud. The double locker belt retaining bracket is slid towards the second mounting stud. This causes a first lip defined by the first protrusion to engage the first mounting stud and also causes a second lip defined by the second protrusion to engage the second mounting stud.
A screw is passed through the mounting aperture of the first extension. The screw is threaded into a threaded structure in or adjacent the second circuit board housing.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the detailed description set forth below taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.